


Thank You

by Marry234328



Series: Наш Маленький Секрет [1]
Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, гомофобия, плач, пред/отношения
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:08:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25101418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marry234328/pseuds/Marry234328
Summary: Ёнджо не знал что сказать, но может быть это было лучшим, что он мог сделать.
Relationships: Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Yeo Hwanwoong
Series: Наш Маленький Секрет [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1817950
Kudos: 1





	Thank You

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Thank You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19381273) by [Just_All_Random](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_All_Random/pseuds/Just_All_Random). 



Хванун плакал в объятиях Ёнджо, который сильнее прижимал его к себе, пока тот всхлипывал в районе его груди. Он никогда не сможет понять через что проходит Хванун, особенно, когда он не может понять свою собственную ситуацию. Он чувствовал себя ужасно. Он не знал как утешить Хвануна. Что он мог сказать ему? Что его мама просто забудет о том, что её сын только что совершил камин-аут перед ней? Что его мама скоро примет его? Он ничего не мог сказать, и он чувствовал себя виноватым из-за того, что он не мог ничем помочь.

Хванун продолжал всхлипывать, на что Ёнджо лишь мог гладить его по спине и волосам. Он молчал, позволяя Хвануну проплакаться. Внезапно ощущение чужого тела в его руках стало тяжёлым, будто ноги Хвануна перестали работать, и лишь Ёнджо был тем, что поддерживало его. По этой причине Ёнджо опустился на пол, потянув Хвануна за собой, который лишь крепче прижался к нему. Ёнджо облокотился на ножку стола, чтобы ему было удобнее поддерживать Хвануна.

Ёнджо чувствовал себя ужасно, лишь смотря на Хвануна. Он думал о том, что можно сказать, чтобы успокоить Хвануна, но ничего не приходило ему на ум. В пользу того, чтобы просто сказать что-нибудь, чтобы утешить Хвануна, он остановился на простом «всё будет хорошо», даже если он совсем не находил это утешительным. Но прежде, чем Ёнджо успел произнести эти слова, Хванун, который перестал содрогаться в рыданиях, отстранился от груди Ёнджо, хоть и не нашёл в себе смелости посмотреть ему в глаза. Ёнджо ждал, слова застряли у него в горле.

— Хён, — прошептал Хванун натянутым голосом. Ёнджо гладил его по спине, уверяя, что он слушает, что готов помочь и утешить его. Хванун посмотрел на Ёнджо, его лицо и глаза были красными и влажными от слёз. Ёнджо рукавом своей кофты вытер лицо Хвануна, который на это мягко рассмеялся, чем удивил Ёнджо. Хванун накрыл руку Ёнджо лежащую на его щеке своей.

— Спасибо.

Это было обычное слово, слово, которое он слышал каждый день, слово, которое он слышал, как говорил Хванун, наверное, миллион раз. Но почему это простое слово заставило сердце Ёнджо пропустить удар, а его лицо вспыхнуть от жара? Или это из-за улыбки? Эта улыбка яркая, словно солнце в небе после урагана. Из-за этого Ёнджо чувствует себя так странно?

Ёнджо провёл большим пальцем по щеке Хвануна.

— Без проблем, Хванун.


End file.
